Forum:Banned for removing drop guides
Seriously, wtf, anyone who plays this game should know the drops are random if not they should learn to read. I now officially realise this wiki sucks as its just an edit war to see who can "contribute" the most. We have trivia references without citations so all the emos and 13 y/o's can say that "insert object name here" is a reference to "insert emo / 13 y/o fanboy topic here". I'm also suggesting we have a "no shit sherlock" section added to all weapon pages. Anyway i couldn't really give a flying fuck anymore, so feel free to make useless contributions. Jmb1990 19:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) You got "banned for removing drop guides"?! GOOD! -- MeMadeIt 19:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Well he has a point. There really should be no drop guides on a gun unless it came from a boss/mission. (I.E. Whitting's elephant gun, Knoxx's gold.) But certain enemies DO have a capability to drop some guns.For example, Badass Lance and Desperadoes have a chance to drop the Pearlescent guns. So maybe we need to re-name the "drop guide" to something else? 20:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) NOhara24 Anything has a chance to drop a Pearlescent weapon so therefore it's useless writing that, the drop system is random except for boss weapons. Jmb1990 22:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) you were tampering with the Wikis structure and deserved what you got. The drop guides serve to be a section on all guns (so as not to have to make differerent page schemes for different types of guns); so live with it. You fuck with the wiki, you get burned (learn how to not abuse the privilege of editing the wiki). PSN: cjnewman After this i'm not bothering with this wiki again, the information on it is inaccurate and irrelevant. The drop guide is like writing don't forget to breathe on every page, but if people want to contribute useless info just to say they've made over 9000 edits then so be it. Jmb1990 22:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- The pearlescent drops are not random. If you had even made the effort to find out before giving your flying fucks or not bothering with this fuck again, you would know this. Otherwise, I for one am glad to be rid of you. You know why? Because I added the drop guide and am sick of ill informed people removing it. Go ahead, farm the flying fuck out of Drifters and see if you get anything other than a Serpens/Undertaker/Jackal. After all, they're random, aren't they? If you want to be a smart ass and make a topic without even trying to find out the basis of what we're trying to say, then please, do indeed fly off somewhere and f- Can you find a better trivia reference? And precisely what emo thirteen-year-old fanboy topics are there? Nagamarky 23:04, June 27, 2010 (UTC) trivia and drop guides are included for similar reasons. people are _going_ to ask where to get stuff. people are _going_ to point out trivialities. look up trivia some time. OP was blocked because he/she was in the process of systematically removing all drop guides from the wiki. the easiest way to prevent massive reverts was to block. and this is the right place to complain about being blocked. although you have more say on your own talk page. 23:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I'm glad that this kid is apparently gone; I mean really, I'm sorry but it really was an A-hole move removing those guides. I mean, you can say that it was just so that the guy got 9000+ edits, but think about it: he took the time to make over 9000 (OVER 9000!!!!!!!!, sorry, needed to throw that reference out there) edits to the wiki, so you should really learn to respect how much time he took out of his own life to make this wiki better. Also, whoever made the drop guides, I greatly respect you (you helped me a lot in this game). PSN: cjnewman Mazman has pointed out elsewhere that guides are lacking in certain areas. to avoid confusion i would like everyone to agree upon and enter a generic drop guide for item/weapon header (sniper rifles, class mod, shield, repeater) pages which may be copy/pasted by anyone to a page and amended to reflect that weapon/item's exceptions (wee wee's super booster e.g.). ty. 00:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Eh. Sounds like D1g's Acquiring thing. Not quite sure how to make a generic drop guide (i.e. for every one of the 87 bazillion of them) without sounding cheesy, but a standard one for legendaries is at least doable up quick. --Nagamarky 05:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I kind of agree with him about most of the drops being random but I think the drop guides are there because even if something can drop everything it drops certain stuff more times than not. ICB MstrFalco 06:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The drops are not random. It's a fact. It's in the games file. Nagamarky is right. He deserved what he got. End story. - 07:43, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Pearlescents are specific to certain enemies. I'm gonna go check if the loot pools are all still there. A parent must check on their cyan-colored page babies once in a while. --Nagamarky 10:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Loot pools? I've been looking for something like that. I could use a link, apparently. And under the drop guide section for non-boss stuff, why not just have a link to said loot pool? (unless this is all some tongue-in-cheek reference, in which case, I hang my head in shame lol) WhackyGordon 14:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I only know those for pearlescents: basically, which enemies in DLC3 can drop which pearlescent weapon or shield. The other weapons might not even have type restrictions based on enemies, e.g. Badass Bruisers who shoot rockets might drop a Firehawk, but that's pure guesswork on my part (Also, the more I look at them, Long Bessies are sexy-lookin') --Nagamarky 14:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont know bout rocket fireing bruisers dropping firehawks but when ever in getting the crap kicked out of me i know they have an amazing weapon maybe a rocket fireing friehawk haha, but seriously any1 but me see that they specialty lance tend to have eradian weapons...random i know and i THINK so dont qoute me but i found my bessie in a red crate is that possible...and yeah they do look cool but they SUK Ghost X14 16:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :yes its possible - 18:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC)